The Unsung Song
by James Doyle
Summary: A collection of one-shots taking a closer look at the characters using popular songs that have come out since the show took place.
1. Florence and Freddie: Here I Go Again

**The Unsung Song**

**By**

**James Doyle**

Florence and Freddie: "Here I Go Again"

_London Heathrow Airport_

Florence Vassy had just cleared Customs, and now made her way to the baggage claim area. While en route, she spotted a familiar face, occupying a table by himself at an airport cafe.

"Freddie?" she called out.

"Florence," answered Freddie, looking genuinely surprised to see her. "Hi."

"May I?" requested Florence, pointing to the chair across from Freddie.

"Oh, yes, of course," said Freddie, scrambling to his feet.

"It's alright," she said, pulling out her own chair. "You don't have to do that."

"I really didn't expect to see you again," said Florence after a moment of awkward silence.

"Really?" said Freddie. "We were on the same flight."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Florence.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me," said Freddie.

Florence nodded. "Fair assumption, I suppose. So, heading back to New York, I gather?"

"Not right away," said Freddie. "Walter's sending me to Amsterdam to interview a soccer player. Maybe I can salvage what's left of my career."

"You could always take up chess again, you know," suggested Florence.

"No, I think I've had enough of these sorts of games," said Freddie.

"You and me both," said Florence.

"So, I've told you what's next for me," said Freddie. "What about you?"

Florence sighed. "Go home; sleep for about a week. After that, who knows?"

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes before Freddie caught Florence giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Freddie.

"Nothing," denied Florence.

"Oh, don't hand me that crap," said Freddie. "I know you better than that."

"I suppose it's a little narcissistic of me," said Florence, "But I half expected you to make one last plea for me."

"The thought had crossed my mind," admitted Freddie. "But in this case, I think it's best to let sleeping dogs lie."

"So you're saying I'm a dog?" teased Florence.

"That's not what I meant!" protested Freddie.

"I knew what you meant," said Florence with a chuckle.

"I miss that about you," said Freddie. "But I think I'm done with relationships for awhile."

_**Freddie:**_

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I sure know where I've been_

_Hanging on the promises_

_And the songs of yesterday_

_But I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_Here I go again...here I go again_

"Yeah, I see what you mean," said Florence

_**Florence:**_

_Though I keep searching for an answer_

_Never seem to find what I'm looking for_

_O Lord, I pray_

_You'll give me strength to carry on_

_'Cuz I know what it means_

_To walk alone, along this street of dreams_

_**Florence and Freddie:**_

_Here I go, again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever known_

_Like I drifter I was born to walk alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_**Florence:**_

_Just another heart in need of rescue_

_Waiting on love's sweet charity_

_And I'm gonna hold on, for the rest of my days_

_**Freddie and Florence:**_

_'Cuz I know what it means_

_To walk alone, along this street of dreams_

_Here I go, again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_**Freddie:**_

_'Cuz I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_O here I go again..._

**_Florence:_**

_Here I go again...  
_

**_Florence and Freddie:_**

_Here I go again...here I go...  
_

_(guitar solo, then Freddie and Florence once more through the chorus)_

"Now boarding," came the announcement over the PA system. "British Airways flight 227, service to Amsterdam."

"That's me," said Freddie. "I gotta go."

"Well, so help me, it was actually good to see you again," said Florence.

"Yeah, you too," said Freddie. "I hope it's not the last time."

Freddie offered his hand, only for Florence to draw him in for a hug.

"Take care of yourself," said Florence.

"You too," said Freddie.

Florence watched as Freddie waved, running to catch his flight.

_**Florence (softly):**_

_Here I go, again on my own...going down the only road I've ever known..._

**End of Scene 1**

Song Credit:

"Here I Go Again"

Written by David Coverdale and Bernie Marsden

Originally performed by Whitesnake

From the album _Saints & Sinners_ (1982)

_A/N: The irony of singing the song as a duet is intentional_


	2. Anatoly and Svetlana: All or Nothing

Anatoly and Svetlana: All or Nothing

_Minsk_

_1986_

Anatoly Sergievsky paused from his chess practice in order to answer a knock at his door.

"Comrade Sergievsky," said the bellhop.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Anatoly.

"There's a call for you at the front desk," said the bellhop. "It's your wife."

Anatoly groaned.

"Is something wrong, comrade?" asked the bellhop.

"No," said Anatoly. "I'll be down shortly."

"Svetlana," greeted Anatoly a few minutes later as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, my dear," greeted his wife. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

"Nothing like that," lied Anatoly. "I've just been very busy."

"Yes, I imagine these propaganda tours must be very taxing," said Svetlana.

"More than you can imagine," said Anatoly.

"I'm glad you'll be home soon," said Svetlana. "The children miss you terribly."

"I miss them too," said Anatoly. "And I miss you. But I'm afraid I have some bad news on that subject. Molokov wants me to open an amusement park outside of Kiev."

Svetlana sighed. "Of course he does!"

"I'm truly sorry, my dear."

"Could you not, just this once, tell him no?" begged Svetlana.

"I'm not really in a position to do that."

"And just whose fault is that?" argued Svetlana.

"Mine," confessed Anatoly. "And mine alone. But I cannot change what I've done in the past."

"Yes, what you've done in the past," said Svetlana. "It makes me wonder if this has anything at all to do with Molokov."

"What is that supposed to mean?" demanded Anatoly.

"You know exactly what it means," said Svetlana.

"You believe I'm consorting with another woman," surmised Anatoly.

"You have been known to do that," observed Svetlana.

"I wish we could just put all of that behind us," said Anatoly.

"I do, too," said Svetlana, "But I fear nothing has really changed between us."

_**Anatoly:**_

_I know we we've been on your mind_

_That distant look is in your eyes_

_I thought with time you'd realize_

_It's over, over_

_It's not the way I'd chose to live_

_But something, somewhere's got to give_

_As sharing this relationship_

_Gets older, older_

_**Svetlana:**_

_You know I'd fight for you_

_But how can I fight someone_

_Who isn't even there_

_I've had the rest of you_

_Now I want the best of you_

_I don't care if that's not fair_

_'Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom_

_It's now...or never_

_Is it all?_

_Or are we just friends?_

_Is this how it ends?_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here_

_With nothing at all_

_**Anatoly:**_

_There are times it seems to me_

_I'm sharing you in memories_

_I feel it in my heart but I_

_Don't show it, show it_

_**Svetlana:**_

_And then there's times you look at me_

_As though I'm all that you can see_

_Those times I don't believe it's right_

_I know it, know it_

_**Anatoly and Svetlana:**_

_Don't make my promises_

_Baby, you never did_

_Know how to keep them well_

_I've had the rest of you_

_Now I want the best of you_

_It's time to show and tell_

_'Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom_

_It's now...or never_

_Is it all?_

_**Anatoly:**_

_Or are we just friends?_

_**Svetlana:**_

_Is this how it ends?_

_**Anatoly and Svetlana:**_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here_

_With nothing..._

_**Svetlana:**_

_'Cause you...and I_

_Could lose it all_

_If you've got no more room_

_No room...inside_

_**Anatoly:**_

_For you in my life_

_**Svetlana:**_

_'Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_It's now or never_

_(Anatoly and Svetlana twice more through the chorus)_

"I have to go, dear," said Anatoly. "I promise, we'll sort all of this out when I get home."

"I really hope so," said Svetlana. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**End of Scene #2**

Song Credit:

"All or Nothing"

Written by Clive Davis & Steve Mac

Originally performed by O-Town

From the album _O-Town _(2001)


End file.
